Falling For You
by Midnight Blue Raven
Summary: Slade's messing with Raven's love life and there's a new member. The prophecy is about to be fulfilled. How far will Robin go to save the one girl he loves? Pairings inside. Chapters going through editing. Will post the story back up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**01**

Raven paced through the empty halls of the Titans Tower. It was five in the morning and who did you expect to be up at such an early hour. She could hear the rhythmic snoring of the others. She arrived at the main room and saw the TV still open. Reaching for the remote, she closed it and then made her way to the kitchen for a cup of her usual herbal tea.

She had woken up at four and had already showered and changed. After drinking the tea, she would go back to her room to meditate until nine. As soon as she got to the kitchen, her hands searched for a mug and a packet of tea. However, all she found was a packet of ice coffee instead of her tea. She studied the cover and saw that the packet was blue with white. The color she admired. She decided to try coffee for once. After all, it could not hurt.

She emptied the contents into a mug and added some hot water. Then she added a few cubes of ice. She sat down at the counter and started sipping her coffee. She savored the sweet aroma of the coffee, the sweet and icy taste. She wondered who had put the packet of coffee there instead of her herbal tea. Whoever it was, he did a good job of making her to taste the coffee.

Robin woke up at the sound of feet shuffling outside his door. Possibly Raven. She always got up at early hours to avoid the others. However, today, there was a surprise for her. He had taken all her herbal tea, hid them in a secret cabinet, and put a packet of ice coffee in their place. 

Seriously, she should try something with caffeine instead of herbal tea. She had never tried it not because she disliked it but because she just did not want to try it.

He quickly got up, showered and changed. Then, he ventured through the halls to the kitchen to see if his plan had worked. He turned a corner and saw Raven sipping her coffee. Looks like his plan worked after all. She looked like she had not notice him arrive. He decided to surprise her.

Raven sat there sipping her coffee when a voice broke the silence and her concentration. "So you like it ha?"

She turned around to see Robin fully in his uniform leaning against a wall smirking at her. "How long have you been looking at me?"

"Answer my question first."

"Yes, I like the taste and smell. I suppose I should have tried it a long time ago. Now, please can I have my herbal tea back?" she said extending her hand towards him.

"I threw all of them out. From now on you will drink only coffee." He said as he made his way to the counter.

"Who are you? My mother? I can do whatever I want. None of your concern. And aren't you going to cook breakfast for the others?"

"You know. Cooking breakfast for the titans everyday is boring sometimes. I think I'll let them quarrel today. I have an idea. Why don't you make me breakfast? Please?" He begged with his puppy eyes, even though you couldn't see through his mask.

"Alright." And she made her way to the stove. "But my cooking is limited," she said as she turned on the stove.

"Well, it's alright. At least I don't have to eat beast Boy's tofu," he said smiling.

Robin sat at the counter playing with the silverware while Raven cooked his breakfast. After a while, she brought two plates, which were full of food that looked delicious. On each plate were scrambled eggs, two pieces of bacon, ham and some toast. Each of them also got a glass of orange juice.

Robin looked at the food with his eyes wide and mouth drooling.

"Wow Raven! You sure can cook food," he said while putting a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"So you like it?" she asked while nibbling on her own food.

"Like it? I love it. At least I can eat it without the continuous quarreling of Cyborg and Beast Boy," he said while continuing eating.

Raven smiled at him. Not her usually empty and sarcastic smile. This one was a genuine smile.

"Glad you like it." And they both continued eating their breakfast and talking.

©raven, 2005-2008. Distribution of any kind is prohibited. 

This work is pure fiction. Any featured celebrities, persons, books, or entertainment media sources are borrowed for fictitious fan writing only. There is no malicious, offensive, or libel intent to any person, those associated with the person. 


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

Beast Boy woke up to the smell of bacon. _Oh! No! Cy must be having breakfast already! I'm going to get him for it. That meat-eating carnivore._ He quickly glanced at his bedside alarm clock. _Uh? It's only 6:30. I bet Cy is still sleeping. Maybe it's Robin. However, he would always wait for the others. Star, nah. She doesn't even know how to cook simple things let alone make breakfast for all of them. Raven, she only has herbal tea. But I'll go and see. Just in case. _

He slowly got out of bed, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He went to Cyborg's room first. The half-human teenager was on his bed or more like a metal one. His human eye was closed showing that he was asleep.

Cyborg was in his dreamland. In his dream, Beast Boy was tied to a chair and they all were having bacon, scrambled eggs, ham and toast for breakfast. Just looking at the table made him drool. He could smell it right now. Slowly he realized that he really could smell it and slowly opened his human eye to see a familiar green face. 

"Good morning Cy!" Beast Boy said smiling.

"What's the time and what are you doing in my room?" he said accusingly as he pulled the wires from his body, which updated him every night.

"It's 6:30. I woke up to the smell of bacon and thought you were cooking but you wouldn't be up this early. I thought of the others but I don't know who it is. Therefore, I came to you to find you were still asleep. So, that leaves only Starfire, Raven and Robin."

"Yeah! I thought I was dreaming about the smell. Now that you mentioned, I know it's real.

"Wait! What if somebody broke in to Titans tower?" he slowly fell to the grounding thinking what the imposter might do to all of his tofu.

"A likely story, Beast Boy. Who in the name of god would break into Titans tower at a time like this and cook breakfast. However, I think I'm going to love this person for making bacon." Cyborg said licking his lips.

"Dude, how can you eat that stuff? It's like eating me! Anyway, come on why don't we go down to the kitchen before waking everyone else?" he said as he turned green, if that's possible, after thinking of the strip bacon.

"Good idea. There's nothing we two can't handle."

And they exited Cyborg's room and crept to the kitchen in the shadows. When they neared to the kitchen, they heard two people talking. Beast Boy turned into a hound and Cyborg readied his sonic cannon. They opened the door and the light while rushing in. They almost fainted at the sight before them. Beast Boy turned back to his human form to look at his leader and Raven conversing and having breakfast together.

"Uh, guys? Are you two alright?" Cyborg inquired just in case he was seeing things.

"Cyborg! Good morning. Come and have breakfast. Raven cooked it." Robin said to them smiling.

At the last comment, both Cyborg and Beast Boy fainted. Then, they both got up and Cyborg went to the counter while Beast Boy just stood there.

"Uh? Beast Boy? I know you don't eat meat so I took the liberty of making a plate of tofu for you."

"Dude Raven! You did breakfast for us? That is so sweet," with that he went to the stove to find his plate with tofu.

Raven and Robin finished soon. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still eating and talking when Starfire came in.

"Good morning to you all friends."

"Morning Star!" Raven and Robin replied together.

"I made breakfast for you." Raven added.

Just as Starfire was finishing, Cyborg came running in.

"Star! There's someone on the communicator for you."

Star ran to the communications room and came back later with a beaming smile.

Starfire almost blew up at the sight before her. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing while Raven and Robin were washing the dishes together while teasing and laughing. Starfire calmed down and said in a very loud voice.

"Friends! I have news for you. We are all going to Tamaran tomorrow. There is a royal banquet and every royal family member must attend. I wish for you all to come."

"Count me in!" said Cyborg.

"Me too!" Beast Boy said while still playing.

"I'll come too, Star! What about you, Raven?"

"No! Someone has to watch over the city. And don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Have a nice trip." And with that she teleported back to her room.

"Gosh! What's up with her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't know." Robin said while he whistled and cleaned the dishes.

But the truth was, he really was worried about Raven. Starfire on the other hand was laughing mentally. _A whole week with Robin. No Raven to bother me. Maybe I could just make him fall for me during that time and come back to see a jealous Raven. Yes!_

"Uh friends? I must go to my room and get ready for tomorrow now? I am sure friend Raven is capable of taking care of herself." And with that, she floated back to her room happily not hearing what Robin said.

"I hope so Star. But I still think there's something wrong with her."

"Don't worry man. I'm sure Raven's alright. Better go and get ready myself."

"Me too!"

And the two of them left the living room leaving Robin deep in thought.

Somehow Raven's mood had become even grumpier if that's even possible. Everything was as usual for the whole day until the alert went off. Cinderblock was on his way to the tower and banging down the doors.

All five of them started attacking him and pushed him back out of their home. Starfire threw blots non-stop at him. Robin did kicks and flips. While Cyborg used his sonic cannon. Beast Boy morphed into various animals. Raven threw large boulders at him.

Now, Cinderblock was in the middle of the lake and Cyborg and Robin were standing on a stone path which Raven had created. Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy were in the air.

"Do you ever give up?" asked Robin but the only answer he got was a rock thrown at him.

He avoided it easily but Raven was behind him and she wasn't paying attention and the rock hit her square in the chest and lost her control. The last thing she remembered was falling into the water.

"Raven!"

©raven, 2005-2008. Distribution of any kind is prohibited. 

This work is pure fiction. Any featured celebrities, persons, books, or entertainment media sources are borrowed for fictitious fan writing only. There is no malicious, offensive, or libel intent to any person, those associated with the person. 


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

The last thing she remembered was being hit by a rock and then falling until hearing a splash and hitting against the surface of the lake. The cold water surrounded her. She tried to breath but only inhaled more water. She tried to shout 'pull me up' but couldn't because of the water.

She kept falling until a hand pulled her upwards. The hand gently placed her on firm ground and something soft pressed against her lips and oxygen was pushed into her lungs. She coughed water and another person hugged her to their chest and said soothing words. Probably Starfire. The sound of the battle could be heard and that was all she knew before everything blacked out.

Raven slowly opened her eyes to see the worried faces of her friends.

"Friend Raven! You have awoken," said Starfire who was at the edge of crying.

"Raven! Are you okay? You've been unconscious for 4 hours," asked a very concerned Robin who pushed the others out of the way.

She was too tired to say anything so she just nodded.

"Okay then. We'll leave you for a moment." They all nodded and left the med lab. But Raven could hear their voices from inside.

"Look guys! Raven's got a high fever and her energy's still drained. She might need a few days to recover so one of us has to stay here and take care of her. The question is who will it be?" said Cyborg with his brotherly voice.

"Not Starfire because she _has_ to go to that banquet." Said Robin. Everyone else nodded.

"Not Beast Boy because when we come back we might find him in a match box or the tower will surely be crumpled to the ground." Cyborg reasoned. They nodded again.

"I'll stay, Cyborg." Robin interrupted. "Since Beast Boy is going to need a buddy in Tamaran. Don't worry, I know a lot about Raven."

"Okay, dude, good luck. I'd better go start packing." And Beast Boy was gone.

"But, Robin! We could all just stay." Said Stafire.

"No Star! You _have _to go. Don't worry about me."

"I'd better go check on Raven. Have a nice trip guys." The first thing he heard when he entered the med lab was Raven's monotone.

"She likes you. I can take care of myself. You should just go."

"Do you think I don't know about her crush on me? Of course I do! But I still have my duty as a leader to take care of you. Don't go against me. You're still weak and completely drained of your power. So just let me take care of you, Rae."

His voice was strangely soft. In her four years as a titan, Raven had never heard her leader use that voice before.

"Fine, but I want to stay in my own room. And Robin? This isn't your fault." She said with a smile.

"Okay, Rae. I'll change you to your room as soon as the others are gone. Cyborg wouldn't agree with changing rooms in your condition. I don't blame myself for what happened. Don't worry. Otherwise, I would have to go to Tamaran and what if something happened to you while we were gone? I can't let that happen to you as a leader." With that he went outside and left her alone in the dark to think.

The door to the med lab swooshed open to show Cyborg standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rae! Take care. We're leaving. Don't get yourself stressed with Rob. Okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." She replied with a smile.

Cyborg turned to leave then paused at the door.

"Just so you know, Raven. It was Robin who did the CPR on you. He left you with me and Star after you coughed out water. We had never seen Robin that mad except for when fighting with Slade. He kept fighting Cinderblock even though the big guy was already out. We had to pull him off Cinderblock so that the police could take Cinderblock to jail. So, Rae, just be nice to him."

Raven just nodded, unable to say anything. Cyborg left soon. She touched her lips and smiled. Robin had kissed her. Soon, Beast Boy and Starfire came in to say their goodbyes. Sometime later, she heard the T-jet leave. And it was followed by metallic footsteps. The door opened and Robin came in.

"Ready to go to your room?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah." And she tried chanting her mantra but nothing happened.

"Your powers have been drained from you."

"Oh?"

She then tried to stand up but her legs gave way and fell but Robin was quick. He held out his hands and she landed softly in them.

"Let me carry you there, Rae."

And he put one arm under her neck and the other under her knees. She slid her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders. She inhaled his scent. She loved it. Suddenly, the question she had wanted to ask him popped into her head.

"Robin?"

"Umm?"

"Why didn't you tell me that it was you who saved me from the lake and did the CPR?"

"I thought it didn't matter."

"It may not matter to you but it does to me. Why did you save me?"

"I would have done it for any of you guys. Why? Was it a mistake saving you?" he said with his anger rising.

"No. Robin. I didn't mean it that way. You misunderstood me. I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me. That's all. It's alright if you don't want to tell me." And she turned away.

"I already told you Raven. I would have done it for any of you. I'm the leader and I am responsible for your well being."

The rest of the way was in silence. Soon they got to Raven's door. Robin halted.

"Would you like to go in by yourself?"

"It's okay. You can go in. You're not Beast Boy."

The door opened and Robin went in and straight to her bed. He gently laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He turned to leave but something soft grabbed him by the wrist. He turned to see Raven with her violet eyes wide open.

"Don't go. I'm scared. Please stay with me."

Robin was surprised because Raven wasn't one that was scared easily. But right now, in front of him was not the usually sarcastic, cold and emotionless Raven but just a normal 16 year old, sick girl who needed someone to be there for her.

"It's okay. I won't go."

And he slid into bed beside her and pulled the covers over both of them. Then, he hugged her and she rested her head on his chest.

©raven, 2005-2008. Distribution of any kind is prohibited. 

This work is pure fiction. Any featured celebrities, persons, books, or entertainment media sources are borrowed for fictitious fan writing only. There is no malicious, offensive, or libel intent to any person, those associated with the person.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry for not updating for a long time.

I have a test on Wednesday and my mom won't let me use the computer unless I have studied. And so it took a while to write this chapter and so to make it up to you guys, I wrote it really long. Hope you enjoy it.

I will reply to your reviews after the test. Thank you to all those authors who came to review because I reviewed their stories. I love you guys. And, please don't blackmail me. 

**04**

For a while both of them couldn't sleep. They just stayed like that. Raven rested her head on Robin's chest and hugged him across the chest while Robin sat against the headboard hugging her.

Slowly, Raven fell asleep and Robin just listened to her rhythmic breathing and watched her chest rise and fall. Since he had nothing better to do and the city was quiet outside, he decided to think of an answer for the question that had been haunting him for days.

_What's wrong with me? I like Starfire not Raven. Then, why am I so happy being with her? I mean, I should be sad that I couldn't go with Star, but now it's as if I don't even give a damn about it? What _**is**_ wrong with me? Could it be that I've fallen for Raven? With Starfire, I had a chance but Raven, I'm not so sure. I can't tell her or she might blow me up. I might as well get some sleep._

And soon both of them were asleep.

**In Nevermore **

Raven was meditating as usual. She did this whenever she slept. The others know it as sleeping but when she falls asleep, she ends up in Nevermore to meditate and take care 

of things. When she noticed someone behind her, probably one of the emotions, she ignored it and continued meditating when it spoke.

"Azarrath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos…."

"Raven? Can you let me out for tomorrow?" said a small voice.

Raven turned around. It wasn't the voice of herself that she had heard before. It was a new voice. What she saw truly surprised her. It was a new emotion or so she thought because she hadn't seen it around before. It's cloak was a light shade of blue.

"Who are you?" Raven asked not truly aware of what she was doing.

"I'm Love."

"I don't love anybody!" Raven cried while still hovering above Love.

"Oh. Yes you do! Shall I tell you who?"

"Oh, please do." Raven said sarcastically.

"Let me out for tomorrow and I'll tell you. If you don't, I'll just have to force my way out. After all, Beast Boy isn't here. It's okay. Just Robin." The emotion Love continued to talk on and it really annoyed Raven so she turned around to continue meditating. Soon the emotion left. _Probably tired of talking._

Sometime later, she heard footsteps. _Probably love again to confuse me. _

"Raven, he's coming," said Love.

Raven turned surprised.

"Who? Who's coming Love?" she said shaking the emotion.

"That's for you to guess, Raven," said Love and morphed through the rock path and disappeared.

"She and her stupid riddles again," she said and was about to resume meditating when she saw a figure or more like a boy walking towards her.

"Raven? Is that you?"

It can't be, it was…

**In Robin's Dream **

He was in a place unknown. The place was made up of floating rock paths and strange things. Suddenly, he saw a figure clad in green. He walked up to the figure and poked her on the shoulder.

The person turned around and what he saw really surprised him. It was Raven except that her cloak was green.

"Raven?"

"Hey Robin. I'm Bravery. Would you like to spar with me?"

"Stop making him confuse, Bravery," said another Raven who was clad in yellow and was wearing a rather large pair of glasses. She was followed by a pink Raven who was giggling at him.

"I was just asking," said the green one.

"Hey Robin, I'm knowledge."

"Where am I? And who are you lot?"

Knowledge spent the next hour trying to put the fact of him being in Raven's mind.

"So, I'm in Raven's mind? And you're one of Raven's emotion? And all of her emotions are clad in one color and are all like her?"

"Finally."

"You have got to be _kidding_."

"I'm not. Want to talk to the real Raven?"

"I guess."

"Take the left path till the end and you'll find Raven dealing with Love. She has been a pain in the ass lately. Later, Robin." And with that, Knowledge teleported away.

Robin did as Knowledge told him and when he saw Raven quarrelling with a sky blue Raven. Later, the other Raven teleported away.

"Raven? Is that you?" he said without even noticing him.

Raven was about to meditate when she heard her name being called and she turned around and her eyes widened when she saw him.

**In Robin's Dream and Nevermore **

"Robin?" asked a surprised Raven.

Robin ran towards her and was about to reach her when Love appeared in front of him. He halted suddenly. And Raven just watched. Love whispered something into Robin's ear and Robin's mouth just dropped open.

Just at that moment, Raven finally pulled herself together and knew that it was dangerous to have one of her emotions talk with Robin. Especially Love.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and with that, she used her power to push Robin out of her mind.

**In Raven's Room **

Robin woke up with a start. He was wet with sweat. He turned to his side to see Raven still sleeping peaceful. He turned to the clock and saw that it was already 3 pm and they had both missed lunch. He didn't feel hungry at all so kicked the thought of eating out of his mind.

He got up and went to the bathroom and freshened himself knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep again. He took off his cape and Raven's cloak then set them down on a nearby chair.

He then got back into bed and sat up against the headboard and gently stroked Raven's violet hair. He slowly started to think about his dream.

_Was it really? Nah. It was just a dream. But, she looked so real and I felt her power. I might ask her when she wakes up._ He thought and continued to watch Raven sleep.

©raven, 2005-2008. Distribution of any kind is prohibited. 

This work is pure fiction. Any featured celebrities, persons, books, or entertainment media sources are borrowed for fictitious fan writing only. There is no malicious, offensive, or libel intent to any person, those associated with the person.


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

Raven slowly stirred up from her sleep. She felt something warm between her arms. She dare not open her eyes just in case it was something she didn't want to see. 

'_Oh god damn it! What have I done? What happened this morning? Robin carried me back to my room and then I told him to stay and then I fell asleep beside him. Oh my god! Did we do it? I was asleep and he could have just taken advantage of me. Nah, he wouldn't do it. He respects my privacy.'_

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was Robin and she was hugging his chest. She tried to turn but found that he was also hugging her. She reached under the blankets and found that her cloak was gone but she was still wearing her leotard. She found that she was sweating a lot, too. She then looked around the room and found that both her cloak and Robin's cape were on a nearby chair.

"Don't worry. We didn't do it," said the calm, deep voice of Robin.

Raven turned around to find Robin smirking at her. She raised one of her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant that we didn't have sex."

"Like I would want to do it with you anyway." She said with her usual monotone.

"Aww, I thought you liked me," said Robin with a pout.

"What makes you think that boy wonder?" Raven said.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed now while Robin was still sitting against the headboard.

"I don't know, maybe one of your emotions told me." He said with a grin.

"What!" she asked with her eyes wide and holding him by the collar.

"Relax, Raven and please get off me. You're going to squish me with your knee."

Raven looked down and indeed, her knee was mere inches away from his thing and a little moving from her and she would be squishing him. She let go and got up from the bed, blushing.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

Robin got up from bed and picked up his cape and put it back on.

"It's alright. I forgive you. Look Raven, I'm going to take a shower and then send a message to the others. Why don't you meet me downstairs in another hour for dinner?" he said while standing in the doorway.

"That'd be great. I need a relaxing shower, anyway. See ya then." She said with a smile.

Robin nodded and was about to leave but came towards her and felt his hand against her forehead.

"You're still warm."

"I'm okay, Robin. Just relax. Okay?"

"Whatever you say, Raven." And he left with the door closing behind him.

'_Phew. That was close but what is wrong with me? Why do I like having her in my arms? Am I… Can't think of her that way. She's a friend and needs me most at the moment.'_

He then realized that he was in front of his room and entered.

'_What is god damn wrong with me? Why do I like being in Robin's arms? What is this warm feeling in my stomach that I get when I'm near him?'_

She then went into her bathroom and filled the tub with warm water and her favorite lavender scented bath gel.

She took off her clothes and slowly got into the tub and relaxed.

'_Now, for some thinking. Love said I loved someone. She wouldn't tell me but when Robin came, she said he's coming. Is it Robin that I like? Stop jumping to conclusions, Raven. I can't think of him like that. He's my leader, friend and family. Stop thinking of him like that. What did Love tell Robin? I need to know that. Uggh. This is hopeless. I might as well just ask him later,' _and she closed her eyes and relaxed in the warm water.

Robin stepped out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his torso. Water was dripping from him and onto the floor. He quickly dried himself and decided against wearing his uniform. And instead, he chose to wear a white long sleeve t-shirt underneath a blue button-up shirt which was unbuttoned, with a pair of baggy jeans but kept his mask.

He then exited his room and walked quietly along the familiar halls of the Titans tower till he reached the transmission room. He entered the code and the door opened. He then went to the big screen and typed in Cyborg's communicator and in a second, Cyborg's face appeared on the screen.

"Yo, man, Robin. Was wondering when you'd call," greeted the voice of Cyborg.

"Sorry Cy, got caught up with Raven."

"How's she doing?"

"She's still pretty warm. What should I do?"

"Just give her healthy food, vegetables and lots of rest and quit the herbal junk."

"Thanks, Cy."

"Oh, yeah Robin, when Raven got hit in the chest and dropped into the water, her head hit the freezing water first so her brain waves are acting strange." Cyborg looked really nervous.

"So? Your point is?" asked Robin with one eyebrow raised.

"If she was allowed her powers at a time like this, they would surely destroy her. That's why I gave that part of her brain a rest. I installed a small chip in her which will automatically dissipate when her brain waves are back to normal."

"Which is?" said a really irritated Robin.

"In about two weeks. He he." mumbled Cyborg while scratching the back of his head.

"Gotta run Rob, Star's here to talk." And he disappeared and in his place was Starfire.

"Greetings friend Robin, how is friend Raven doing?"

"Hi, Star. She's doing great. How are you three?"

"We are having a lovely time here but I have some grave news for you, friend Robin." At the end, the very cheerful face of Starfire fell and looked as if she was fighting back tears.

Robin became really worried.

"What's wrong Starfire? Is it Beast Boy? Come on Star, tell me."

"My planet is having a traditional celebration and we will be staying for another week."

"Oh, that. It's ok, Star. Just have a good time."

"You mean, you are not mad at me for leaving for so long? Do you not miss me, friend Robin?"

"Relax Star, it's only been one day and I'm not mad. I can take of things here. And of course I miss all of you."

Just then, Beast Boy came into view.

"Yo dude, Robin, how's Raven?"

"Fine, I guess. I am currently baby sitting her and have to hug her to sleep. And last night, I ended up in her mind."

"What! You went into Raven's mind?" said both Beast Boy and Cyborg who had just appeared.

"Yeah. I saw this new emotion called Love and she told me to……"

"Told you to what, man? Come on, tell us."

"It's nothing, I'll tell you guys when you get back."

"Whatever" and with that, Beast Boy disappeared leaving Cy and Robin to talk alone again.

"Uh Cyborg? I have to ask you something." Robin said while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't say it man. I know it. We leave you two birds alone for like 13 hours and now you like her, don't you?"

"I guess." Said Robin while a blush rose up his cheeks.

"Answer me this, Robin, and you will get the answer to your question. Ever since you became the sidekick of Batman, which path have you chosen? The safe path or the mysterious and dark path? Have you ever stopped following a criminal because you were scared of his tricks or just continued to follow him?"

"I always chose the dark and mysterious path and followed a criminal no matter what he had up his sleeves."

"This time, Robin my man, who will you choose now? The safe one or the strange, dark one?"

"Thanks Cyborg, you've been a really big help. Have to go now. I told Raven that I would meet her in another hour and now, I'm already fifteen minutes late," and with that, he ended the transmission and left the room for the main room and where Raven was waiting for him.

**In Tamaran **

"I know man, I know," said a beaming Cyborg.

"What are you smiling at Cyborg?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing, Grass Stain."

©raven, 2005-2008. Distribution of any kind is prohibited. 

This work is pure fiction. Any featured celebrities, persons, books, or entertainment media sources are borrowed for fictitious fan writing only. There is no malicious, offensive, or libel intent to any person, those associated with the person.


	6. Chapter 6

**06**

Raven rinsed herself out of the tub and wiped away the excess water using a towel. The warm bath had calmed her nerves down alright. She wrapped herself in a towel and entered her bedroom and went straight for the closet. She decided against wearing her leotard so she chose a pair of black jeans, a spaghetti strap white top and a white long sleeve coat with a hood which came with the tank top. 

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and left for the main room. When she got there, she thought she was late because it was already 10 past 6 and they had promised to meet at 6. But Robin still wasn't there.

Raven picked up a nearby book and sat on the couch and started reading it. It had been 5 minutes now and still no sight of the boy wonder. Just then, the door opened to reveal a rather sweaty Robin.

Raven looked up and saw that he wasn't wearing his usual attire. Robin did the same. They both blushed.

'_Wait a minute, why am I blushing? It's not like I like Robin or something.'_

'_Why the heck am I blushing? Raven sure looks good. That jean brings out her curvy figure. What the hell am I doing, thinking of Raven like that?'_

"Sorry I'm late, Rae," said Robin.

"I suppose you forgot about me when you started talking with Starfire. Is it right?"

"It has nothing to do with Starfire. I was asking Cyborg how to take care of you."

Raven felt a lump in her throat. What had she done? Robin was trying to take care of her and she had just yelled at him. But she wouldn't say sorry. Oh no, she won't. She wasn't that kind of type.

"Well, boy blunder, I don't need anyone taking care of me. I can take care of myself." She said with her famous monotone.

"Fine, then, why don't we just cancel the dinner meeting tonight?" and with that a very angry Robin left.

'_What'd I do? I told him the truth.' _Raven thought to herself.

'_No, you didn't. You were suppose to apologize to him, not go yelling at him for caring for you. Go and apologize, Raven,' _said Knowledge.

'_I know, I suppose I was treating him badly. I'll go and apologize to him after dinner. '_

Robin entered his room with fury. He kicked off his clothes and crawled into bed.

'What's her problem? I was trying to help her and she comes yelling at me. What a friend! And what's her problem with Starfire? Is she jealous or something? I don't even want to think about her. I might as well sleep.'

Raven ordered two small meat pizzas and she ate one while watching TV. She waited for Robin to come and have dinner but he never came so she decided to go and check on him.

'_I wonder where boy blunder is. After eating, I'll take his pizza and pay him a visit.'_

Raven quickly ate her pizza and took the pills, which Robin had given her. She then closed the TV and the lights. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. She then grabbed the pizza with her other free hand and went to Robin's room.

At the door, she didn't know how to open the door with both her hands full, then remembered that also their voices could open the doors in the tower.

'_I wish I had my powers back. Three words and I would be in his room by now. Well, thank god Cyborg installed the voice command. How could I be so stupid.'_

She then continued to his room.

Robin was turning in his bed and his covers were on the floor. Suddenly, he woke up sweaty. He had dreamt of Love again and what she told him to do. He looked around and found that he was the only thing on his bed. His pillow, covers were all on the floor in a heap. He got off his bed and picked them up and placed them back on his bed. Then, he made his way to the bathroom. He came back out and was about to go back to bed when he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything at all for that day.

'_Damn! I'm so hungry but I don't want to face Raven. Not yet. Might as well go back to bed.'_

As he was about to sit down on his bed, he heard a knock on his door.

He got up and opened his door a crack to see who it was. He found that it was Raven, holding a pizza and a soda. She was still in the same outfit he had seen her in before they had quarreled. He readied himself to either shout at her or be shouted by her.

"I thought you might be hungry considering the fact that you were with me the whole day and didn't come down to have dinner. So, I brought you a pizza." Raven said with her monotone and handed him the pizza and the soda. She then blushed at the sight of him being in his boxers.

Robin took the pizza and soda. He then noticed that she was blushing. He looked down and saw that he was in his boxers only. He smirked.

"Uh. Thanks. See something you like, Raven?" he asked smirking.

"No. I would never fall for you. Keep dreaming, bird boy," she said although she knew she was lying.

"Anyway, haven you eaten?" he asked her trying to avoid her bad side.

"Yeah, I got myself a pizza, too. So, I'll be leaving now and be in my room if you need me." And she turned to leave but stopped when she heard his voice.

"Won't you at least come and accompany me? I mean, it's just you and me in this whole damn tower and I'm bored, you know," he said while opening the door a bit more for her to enter.

"I suppose I could stay for a while longer since I don't need to meditate." And she entered his room.

He closed the door behind her and she took in the scene of his room. His room wasn't messy like other boys his age. His room was well organized. His books were on his shelf, his walls were covered with articles about criminals and his work bench was pretty clean.

Robin walked up to his bed and sat down on the edge.

"Well? Are you just going to keep staring at my room?" he asked while grabbing a slice of pizza and opening the can of soda.

"Sorry, I just didn't guess that your room would be like this."

Robin patted the place beside him with his hand and she sat down.

"Oh, yeah! Raven, Cyborg told me that your powers won't work for two weeks. So what do you plan on doing? You know, crime fighting?" he said while nibbling on his third slice of pizza.

"If the criminals aren't too big, I just stay at the tower while you fight. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. Another thing. The others won't be back at the end of this week. Starfire told me that there's another traditional ceremony and they have to stay for another week."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll be going now." And she got up to leave.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah." Just then she had the urge to know what color his eyes were.

"Give me your arm, Robin." She ordered.

Robin stopped eating his pizza and turned around.

"What for?"

"Just give me your arm." And she extended her hand.

Robin stood up and stretched out his left arm. She put her right palm on his forearm and suddenly, memories of him flooded into her. Memories of his parents death, being adopted by Bruce Wayne, training with Batman, meeting her and forming the Titans, being Slade's apprentice to save their lives, and then she saw him talking to Love the other day.

She quickly let go and found that he was staring into space. He broke out off his trance and looked at her and withdrew his hand.

"Raven, what happened?"

Raven quickly ran to the door and left for her room. He didn't follow. He needed time to think.

Raven punched in the code and entered her room and then sat down on her bed.

'_What have I done? I have bonded us together and now he knows everything about me as I know everything about him. Damn it. Now, he'll start questioning me. I need time to think.'_ And she lay down on her bed and started thinking.

©raven, 2005-2008. Distribution of any kind is prohibited. 

This work is pure fiction. Any featured celebrities, persons, books, or entertainment media sources are borrowed for fictitious fan writing only. There is no malicious, offensive, or libel intent to any person, those associated with the person.


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

Starfire sniffed and wiped away her tears. For the last half an hour, she had been sitting alone on her bed and had been crying. She had been sitting on her bed, crying and looking out of the window to the normal life of the Tamaraneans.

As much as she wanted to stay a bit longer with Galfore, she also wanted to stay together with Robin. Yesterday, when she talked to him, he looked as if he wasn't interested at all. Had one day, alone with Raven, already changed him?

In her heart, Starfire knew that when she went back, her Robin would be no more. By then, Robin would be in love with Raven She saw it on his face and heard it in his voice. He no longer had interest in her.

It would be better for both of them, if she decided to forget him from now on. So that, when she got back, there would only be his sister, Starfire, not the Robin loving Starfire.

"Star, are you alright?" asked a concerned voice.

Starfire turned around to meet the gaze of Beast Boy.

"Yes friend, I am fine. Why do you ask?" she said trying to hide the fact that she was crying and to wipe away any trace of her tears.

"Are you crying, Star?" asked Beast Boy while walking towards the bed.

"No, I just rubbed my eyes too hard, friend" she said not turning around.

By now, Beast Boy had already reached the bed and sat down beside Starfire hugging her. She hid her face in his chest and cried hard.

"I don't know what made you cry, Star, but I promise to you that I will always be there for you," He whispered softly while holding her close.

"What if Robin doesn't like me anymore, friend Beast Boy?" she said while pulling away from his chest and looking at his face.

"Then, I'm still there. Just forget about the past and look forward to the future," he said with a soft smile.

"Do you really like me or are you just trying to comfort me, friend?"

"Ever since Terra left, I thought it was meaningless to live on, but I found that I was wrong. I thought I couldn't smile or laugh anymore. But I could, Star. And do you know who kept me alive all those months? Who made me laugh?"

"Who, friend Beast Boy?"

"You, Star. Just like me, you'll soon get over and learn that he isn't the only person who cares for you. There are others too. You kept me smiling and soon, I was the old Beast Boy and in my heart, in Terra's place was you."

"Thank you, friend."

Beast Boy wiped away her tears and they both got up and was about to turn open the door when the door opened to reveal Cyborg.

"What are you guys doing? It's like 3 p.m. and I'm starving. Let's get something," he said while looking at his two friends.

Beast Boy was hugging Starfire at the waist and she was smiling.

"Wait, do I sense love in the air?" he said looking around.

"You're right, Cy. Let's get something to eat."

And the three friends left for the dining hall.

Raven tossed and turned in her bed. She had been trying to sleep for the past two hours, and with no success. Raven sat up on her bed. Robin had been thinking of her and his thought had traveled through the bond and right to her mind.

She had realized how alike they were. Robin's parents had died when he was young and he was taken in by Bruce Wayne who trained him to be Robin. Bruce had driven him hard to be a good hero and a detective. 

Just like Trigon's influence on her. Because he had haunted her in her dreams, she had tried to overpower him, and every time she did it, it resulted in her powers increasing tremendously.

Also memories of his childhood had flooded her mind. He had seen his parents die in front of him and being unable to do anything. Just like her. Her mother had been murdered in front of her by Trigon, her so-called father, but she had been unable to do anything.

Because of his memories, she was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep alone. She had to go to someone.

When, Raven touched him, memories of her past had came to his mind and he finally found out about her past and now he pitied her.

Her mother had died when she was 11 but still, ever since she was born, Azar never let her talk with her mother. She had faced Trigon nearly every night and would never get some sleep. She had never felt love before since her mother died and her father was a demon. And no matter how hard her inner battles were, she would never show a trace of emotion on her face because she didn't want the other Titans to worry about her. Especially, Robin since he already had his hands full with Slade.

It was only then, that he realized how much they were alike. She had been hurt so many times that she had withdrawn from everyone trying to hide in the shadows. She had never shown any emotion since she was born but ever since she had joined the Titans, he had made her show normal ones such as joy, bravery and anger.

Robin felt that she wasn't asleep yet and continued to think of the sky blue Raven he had met in her mind.

_Flashback _

Robin was walking towards Raven when a sky blue Raven appeared before him and whispered into his ear.

"Kiss Raven."

And before he had a chance to ask her what she meant, Raven had pushed him out of her mind.

Raven could read all his other thoughts but he hid this well and Raven still didn't know what Love had told him. 

Suddenly, Robin heard a soft knock outside his door. He walked to his door and opened it to find Raven in her pajamas, which were a black top with white trousers.

"I'm sorry for what happened. And I hope you already know what it is," she said with a soft voice.

"Yeah, it's a bond, isn't it?" She just nodded.

"Don't worry. I like the idea of having a twin sister, especially one who is a lot like me," he said smiling.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" she asked with her eyes wide.

"No. Why should I? Although you owe me an apology for yelling at me in the main room."

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

"That's alright."

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm still haunted by your memories."

"Sure and sorry about my memories."

And she entered his room for the second time that day and went to his bed. She crawled under the covers and he joined her shortly. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. She laid her head on his chest and he gently stroked her violet hair lulling her to sleep.

"Goodnight, Rae."

"Night, Rob."

Soon, they were both asleep and dreaming of each other happily.

©raven, 2005-2008. Distribution of any kind is prohibited. 

This work is pure fiction. Any featured celebrities, persons, books, or entertainment media sources are borrowed for fictitious fan writing only. There is no malicious, offensive, or libel intent to any person, those associated with the person.


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

"Whee!"

"Dude, this is fun!"

"You said it, BB!"

"I can't remember the last time I went to the national Tamaranean Park."

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were at the park and they were riding some alien rides. Finally, the ride stopped and they all got out exhausted after shouting out aloud.

"So, what's next?" said Beast Boy holding on to a wall for support and catching his breath.

"We will be riding the goruntiut!" cried Starfire while clapping her hands with joy and floating a meter.

"What's a goruntiut?" asked Cyborg, all confused.

Starfire pointed towards a giant alien snail being pulled down by ropes.

"It is that," she said happily. "We shall get on to the Gorun and the Tamaraneans in charge will let go off the ropes and the Gorun will run around the whole planet."

Beast Boy and Cyborg both sweat dropped and their eyes almost popped out.

"Come friends, I can't wait to ride it again." Starfire talked on while dragging both Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Robin looked out his window. It was 5 in the morning and the sun was still rising. He looked behind his shoulder to find Raven sleeping peacefully in his bed. He remembered everything that had happened since the others had left three days ago. Raven's powers were still unabled. Sometimes, Robin felt her father, Trigon, and Raven quarreling inside her mind and he felt useless being unable to do anything. 

He hadn't done what Love had told him to do. He wondered what would happen to him if he did kiss her. Well, that was something he would know only if he did it. He quickly paced to the door and opened it without a noise because he didn't want to wake Raven up. He then, went to the kitchen and prepared a cup of coffee for himself and put the kettle on. He slowly sipped his coffee and when he had finished, the kettle whistled and he got Raven's mug and put some herbal tea leaves in it, then poured in the boiling water.

He took the mug in his hand and reached for a bottle in one of the many cupboards. His hand searched blindly until he found the bottle he was looking for. He took it and left for his room. When he reached his room, he found that Raven was still sleeping peacefully. He gently placed the mug of herbal tea and bottle of pills on the bedside table and then sat down beside the sleeping form of Raven.

He realized for the first time since he met Raven that she looked peaceful and carefree while she was sleeping. Slowly, the sun rose outside and the golden light entered through the window and shined upon her pale features. Robin held his breath because before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. When the golden sunlight shone upon Raven's pale, ivory skin, it emitted a glow only a true princess could have. She looked almost flawless. Her beautifully, curly eyelashes were memorizing. Robin dare not breathe, as if Raven was a porcelain figure about to be blown away by his breath.

A loose hair came down on her face and he brushed it away and feeling how soft her hair was, and slowly kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Raven." He murmured softly.

He then got up and took off his clothes and entered the bathroom for a refreshing shower.

Raven slowly woke up to the sound of water running. Her eye lids fluttered open and her vision slowly adjusted to her surroundings. '_Not again!'_ she thought. For the past two days, she would be haunted by Trigon in her mind at night, and Robin would have 

to bring her crying form to his room and lull her to sleep. Last night was one of those nights, she thought. 

She slowly got up and looked out the window to find the sun slowly rising above the horizon. Her eye caught the mug of herbal tea and bottle of her capsules. She took two of the capsules and a sip of her herbal tea and then returned to her place beside the window holding the mug.

Suddenly,, without her realizing, two cold arms came around her waist. She gasped and stood frozen. She could feel the person breathing and his breath sent shivers down her spine.

"What's my little bird doing up so early? I thought I told you to stay in today," said the person and turned her around so that she was now facing him.

She was relieved to find that it was Robin. Robin was still wet and a towel was wrapped around his waist. His hair was sticking on to his face but somehow, his mask was still on.

"Geez, you scared me to death, Robin," she said with a sigh of relief. "Do you ever take that mask off? I mean, come on, you wouldn't wear it while you're taking a shower, would you? Which villain would attack you while you're in the showers?"

"The mask isn't for hiding my eyes from the villains, it's to hide my eyes from you guys." He said while holding her closer. By now, Raven was watching the sun rise and sipping her tea while Robin hugged her body to his and his head was between her neck and shoulder.

"Robin?"

"Ummm?"

"Can I call you Richard?" she said without turning around to face him.

"Sure, but you could just call me Dick. Richard is long," he said while smiling into her neck.

"As you wish, Mr. Grayson," she said, turning around to face him and hugging him at the neck.

"There's just one more thing."

"What is it, Rae?"

Raven slowly let her hands wander up to his face and stopped at the edges of his mask and looked straight into what she thought was his eyes.

"May I?" she asked politely not wanting to invade his privacy. He nodded and she pulled off his mask. He closed his eyes and slightly winced at the pain after she had tore the adhesive mask from his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see Raven gasp.

Raven was amazed to see the most piercing blue eyes stare right back at her own amethyst ones. She had never seen such beautiful eyes in her whole life.

"What?" Robin asked, annoyed that Raven was staring at him with her mouth slightly open.

"Nothing. It's just that, why do you hide such beautiful eyes behind that mask?" she said as a blush found it's way up her cheeks.

Robin smirked as he found that he was the reason she was blushing.

"Because since I used to work at the circus, I had a mask and when I started working with Batman and became Robin, I had to conceal my identity with a mask and somehow, I got used to it," he said while letting go off Raven and making his way to the closet.

Raven sat down on his bed and watched him dress while sipping her tea the whole time. She blushed at the sight of his well toned chest. He caught her staring at him and smirked.

"See something you like Raven?" he joked while dumping the towel into the laundry basket.

"Nope," was her monotone reply.

"Oh, come on, confess that you like my body, Raven," Robin purred into her ear as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Please……… I would never want to have sex with you. Keep dreaming boy blunder," she shot back while she lay down beside him.

He popped his head on one of his elbows and looked down at her and stroked her velvet soft hair.

"I think I will. Meanwhile, you could satisfy me with a kiss," he said and without waiting for her reply he brought his lips on to her soft, warm ones.

Her lips were as soft as rose petals and he enjoyed it. Raven felt an emotion stirring inside her. Suddenly, Robin saw that her cloak changed into a sky blue and he pulled apart.

"Thank you for kissing her, Dick," said Love. "She needed someone to open her up and you did it. Next time, why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend?" she said while Raven's cloak changed back to her normal midnight blue color.

"Wait!" Robin shouted but he was too late, Love was gone already.

Raven was surprised. None of her emotions could take over like that unless that emotion was quite strong. And now, Love had just taken over. She was beginning to get scared. She had forbidden many of her emotions to show up and locked herself up in a part no one could reach. But, Robin was already inside that part and slowly stirred many emotions she had locked up.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Robin said while sitting back up.

"Go out of course." Raven said while she, too, sat up and hugged him across the chest.

"Whatever you say, love," he said while he hoisted her into the air and caught her and they walked out of his room hand in hand with Raven giggling all the way to the garage, which she rarely did. The Raven never laughed, let alone giggle.

Robin smiled, he had been the one to open her inner self and he was the one who made Raven laugh.

©raven, 2005-2008. Distribution of any kind is prohibited. 

This work is pure fiction. Any featured celebrities, persons, books, or entertainment media sources are borrowed for fictitious fan writing only. There is no malicious, offensive, or libel intent to any person, those associated with the person.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all who commented. I'm sorry this chapter is quite short. But don't worry, the next chapter will be long, full of action and a new villian will rise.

**Raven42431**: Thanks for commenting.

**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose**: I know. Love really is cool.

**Harpiebird**: Thanks and here's a Sunday update.

**Fallen Angel561: **Thanks.

**MorbidWolf**: Thnaks and I don't think I'm that really good.

**7w7**: What's wrong with Jinx?

**NightRobin **: Thnaks for cheering me up.

**taka400**: Really? That's strange. I didn't know my story was that good.

**TearsOfChaos**: I will try to look over my mistakes in the future. Thanks for telling me.

**Monito**:Thnaks.

**xdire.vixenx**: Up date your own story.

**sailorgirl16**: Was it that cute?

**Chaotic Symphony**: I read your last chapter. It was cool. Please update soon and thanks for reviewing. Just one thing. Are you a guy or a girl? Just curious.

**AvIdWrItEr1924**; Please update your own story.

**Gilraen Luinwe :I'm one of your fav authors? Wow! I'm flattered.**

**Kick-Me-When-Im-Down**: I thought maybe she would like to drink her tea sometimes.

**watergoddess08**: So, how's reviewing stories going? How old are you? I mean it seems as if you've got a bunch of free time to be commenting on so many stories.

**shadowcat2132 **: Thnaks.

**Switchback**: Please update your story. I love it.

**robinsonlygiurl** : Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind.

Wow! 20 reviews! That was nice of you. May I please ask you all to do me a favour? Please tell me how old you are. Just curious. And all those authors out there. Please update your own stories. And please, I need some reviews on Secret Identities.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A Gift (or) An Evening Out**

Raven stared at the items in display in the computer shop. Robin and she had pizza for dinner and they had gone to the new shopping center. Afterwards, they were going back to the tower. Raven looked closely at the PCs that were the size of her palm. She had gone there to buy a present for Robin. She thought this was the ideal gift. She looked at the price and found that it was affordable. She chose a black one for him and decided to buy one for herself. So, she bought two. Robin's black and hers sapphire blue.

Raven felt someone come from behind and turned to find a smirking Robin.

"Damn, Raven. I was going to tease you. So, are you ready to go back to the tower?"

Raven turned and continued walking with Robin following in suit.

"I think I've got what I wanted, so let's go back." She said holding the bag containing the PCs to her chest.

"What have you got there, Rae?" Robin said catching up.

"You'll find out in time, boy blunder. Now let's go. I don't want to be late for the horror movies."

"Whatever you say, my lady." And the two birds left the shopping center holding hands. Unknown to them, a figure was watching them from the shadows. Behind the figure was another smaller figure.

"All in time, my birds," the figure said. "Are you ready, apprentice?"

"Yes master. I shall keep in touch." And the smaller figure disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Robin!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. "Slow down!"

"Come on, Rae. Don't tell me you're scared of a little bike ride." He said smirking.

The two titans were on their way back to the tower. Robin was driving his R-cycle at top speed and Raven was holding on to him for dear life. From time to time, he would swerve and she would scream at him to slow down.

"Robin! For the last time, slow down." Raven screamed into his ear.

"We're almost there, Rae. Just a bit more." And he revved his R-cycle into the cold night air.

Raven thought he meant the T tower but soon found that it wasn't the tower where they were going. He swerved at another corner traveling farther from the tower and the city. After 5 minutes of traveling, Robin stopped his R-cycle on a hilltop just outside the outskirts of Jump City. From the top of this hill, you could see the magnificent view of Jump city.

"We're here, Raven." Robin said getting off his bike but was unsuccessful as Raven was hugging him too tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Really, Rae, it's safe to open your eyes now." He said turning around.

Raven slowly opened her eyes to meet the boy wonder's beautiful blue eyes staring back at hers. He gave her a soft smile and got off his bike and extended his hand to her. She took it and stood up. She looked around for the first time and she gaped at the view.

"It's beautiful, Robin!" she cried while hugging him.

Then they both sat down and looked down at the city they had tried so hard to protect for the past 4 years. Suddenly, Raven fished for the PCs and found it. She unwrapped the package and took out the black one and poked Robin on the shoulder very lightly.

"Robin?" she called softly and landed him the PC.

"What's this for, Rae?" he said looking at the small electronic device in his hand.

"Finally, Raven took out her blue one and turned to him. "It's a thank you for keeping me happy for the past few days. Now I can send secret mails to you with Cyborg and Beast Boy interfering." She said and laid down on the soft grass.

"Thanks, Rae." Robin said and followed her suit.

They both talked about their lives and stared at the sky for a while before Robin got up.

"Come on, Raven. We have to go now." He said and got on the R-cycle.

"Will you wait, boy wonder?" she said irritated and got on the bike behind him and held on to him. Robin smirked. And he sped away into the night.

* * *

Robin pulled his R-cycle into the garage and turned it off. He waited for Raven to get off but she didn't.

"Ah, Rae? We're home." He said. But he received no response so he turned around to find Raven asleep on him.

He got off without Raven falling and carried her in bridal style back to the tower. He made his way to Raven's room but thought about it. Every night, she would come to his room. It would surely happen again tonight so he went to his bedroom instead and laid her on the bed and took off her boots and cloak. He put them on his chair neatly and tugged her into bed and pulled the covers on her.

He then laid their PCs on his desk and took off his mask along with his boots, gloves and cape. He put them on another chair and then crawled into bed beside Raven and kissed her on the forehead light and murmured "Goodnight, Rae." And laid down beside her and closed his eyes thinking about the whole evening. It wasn't long till sleep overtook him.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter. See ya guys next Sunday. I promise to make the next chapter a long one. Until then.


	10. Chapter 10

I just finished my exam. That's the reason I couldn't update. So, I wrote a really long chapter for you guys. Please forgive me? And stop talking to me as if I'm an old lady or something. Didn't you guys read my bio? I'm 13! Not 31! So, normally, I'm just a kid and going through everyday life like you guys. You get the picture right?

I will reply to you personally this time.

**Hopeless-Savage**: Thanks for reviewing. You're a real life saver.

**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose**: I know it's hard for you to fall asleep on a bike but this is a fanfic, right?

**loves-winged-dark-angel**: Never seen you around before. Are you new? All the same, thanks for reviewing.

**Black December**: I know. Even though the cartoon show is pointing to BB/Rae and Rob/Star, I still love Rob/Rae. Glad you enjoyed it. 

**Monito**: Thanks.

**Switchback**: Hey! You're just one year older then me. Girl or boy? I don't care actually. Maybe we can be friends?

**shadowcat2132**: Wait till you see the next chapter. It will get more confusing.

**sailorgirl16**: Thanks.

**watergoddess08**: May I ask which country you're from? Not invading your privacy, ok? Just curious. Because in my country, We already finished our second monthly exam.

**Arisu Arisugawa**: Wow! You write in Spainish? Are you Spainish?

**Smith (Don't ask ):** Don't worry. Robin won't get Raven that easily. I have already planned out the next chapters. More twists and turns are coming.

**robinsonlygurrls**: I wish you good luck on your story and stop flattering me. I'm not that good actually.

**xdire.vixenx**: Please (getting down on knees) Please update your stories. Since it has been so long, I can't even remember the plot.

**Mikhalsdestiny**: Thanks.

**Raven42431**: Glad you liked it.

**azarathangel**: Once again, I'm really sorry for not updating so long.

**T-birds-AM**: Hope you comment on both chapters this time.

**Dark Shadows**: Wow! You love my fluff! That's ...great. My mom said it's a load of bull shit.

**Chaotic Symphony**: Better update your story soon mister or else I am going to have to kill you. How's your gf doing?

Wow! 19 reviews. It's likemidnight here and I'm really sleepy. I didn't want to disappoint you so I decided to stay up and finish this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

Meeting Her

All was quiet in the palace of Tameran. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream came. Beast Boy and Cyborg slowly stirred from the floor of the game room to see a beaming Starfire.

"Friends, please get up quickly. Today, we are going home. Do you not remember?" she said while shaking them both.

"Okay, okay Star. We got the message. You can let go of us now." Said Beast Boy fully awake and wiping any remains of drool from his face.

"Let's pack." Cried Cyborg and he ran to his room with Beast Boy and Starfire following.

_Beep ……… Beep……… Beep……… Beep……… Beepppppppp………_

Raven groaned and slammed her fist on her alarm clock but the beeping still didn't stop. She sat up on her bed and looked around the room for the source of the sound. She finally found that it was her PC that she had bought a week ago. She quickly flipped it open and found that there was a message for her. She opened it and saw that it was from Robin. She quickly read it:

_Hey! Wake up sleepy head! It's 10 in the morning already! So, get your butt in the bathroom and have a quick shower. Have your breakfast and don't forget to take your medicine. Meet me on the roof after you're done._

_Luv, Rob._

Raven smiled and looked at the bedside clock to find that it was indeed 10 in the morning. She quickly ran to the bathroom and found that Robin had already filled the tub with warm water and lavender soap. She took off her clothes and stepped into the warm water and relaxed.

After 10 minutes of relaxing, she stepped out of the bathroom relaxed. She hurriedly got dressed and ran down the corridor to the kitchen and ate the breakfast Robin had prepared for her. She then dumped the plates in the dish washer and took her medicine and grimaced at the bitter taste of the pills. She slowly started walking to the roof door.

Robin sighed, today was the day, today was the day he would tell her. There would be no interruptions. He had cleared everything before she woke up. This _was _the day. Then, why was he feeling so nervous? Why?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and knew who it belonged to. He quickly made his way behind the door. A moment later, the door opened to reveal his dark angel, Raven. She looked around and called out to him. He smiled and silently crept up to her.

"Robin! Rob…….Ahhh!"

"Sorry if I startled you, Rae." Robin said with his smooth, seductive voice.

"Yeah, right. So what did you want to tell me?" asked Raven as she turned around to face Robin. But he walked over to the edge of the roof of titans tower and leaned against it.

"Raven, I…….I………….I don't know how to tell you this Raven but………" Robin started.

At that instant, Raven knew what he was going to say. She wouldn't, couldn't let him say that. She was going to destroy earth one day and here he was making love to her. He was suppose to stop her and kill her, not help her.

"Don't Robin, just don't say it. Please." Raven shouted with her hands over her ears trying to close out his voice. She kneeled down on the floor of the roof and Robin ran to her side.

"Raven, don't do this to me. To us." He said while trying to pull down her hands.

"Don't, Robin. Please don't say them. I won't, can't give you the answer you want." She cried softly. Robin hugged her and stroked her violet hair. Tears started to stream down Raven's pale cheeks.

"I don't want an answer. I just want you to know that I will keep you happy. I want to." He said to her softly.

"It's not long until I bring the destruction of the world. Robin, do you know that? It could be tomorrow or even tonight! By then, I would be the cause of your death and millions more. How can you expect an answer from me when you know I will kill you or leave you in the end?" She screamed out.

"Raven! Raven! Listen to me. Listen. I don't want an answer from you. All I want to do is keep you happy. No matter how long it is. I don't care if it's a minute or an hour or a day. Do you hear me Raven? I don't care how long! As long as I can keep you happy and protect you." He said softly this time and her hands lowered from her ears and her eyes widened with surprise. She turned to him.

"I mean it Raven. I really do. I don't know how it happened but I just know it's not a trick. It's real, Raven."

"Really? You promise to be there for me no matter what?" she asked with her eyes wide.

"I promise, Rae. I promise." He said with a soft smile and she smiled back at him.

Their heads closed the distance between and Robin whispered, "I love you, Rae."

"I love you too, Richard." They were about to kiss when, the alarm went off signaling Robin that someone was doing something bad in the city.

Raven just smiled and said, "Go get them, Rob."

* * *

Robin hurried down the steps with Raven behind him. He ran to the big monitor to look at who it was. He didn't want Raven to worry. His eyes almost fell out at the sight of his arch enemy. It was Slade and he was back. Robin would surely take him down this time. He was brought out of thought when he heard Raven's footsteps. He quickly closed the monitor and turned to leave but Raven was quicker than him.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Nah, it's just a few robbers. I can take care of them." He said and left.

* * *

Robin was thrown against a wall. He tried to get up but he couldn't He had been fighting Slade and it was already well past noon.

"There, there, Robin, are you hurt? I never knew you were such a softy." Said Slade with a mocking tone.

Slade kicked him again in the stomach. Robin groaned.

"Robin, my man, where is Raven? I really need to talk to her about the prophecy." He said with his usual clam voice.

"Anything you want to talk about, talk to me. I'm the leader." Robin spat.

"So concern now, are we, Robin? Something going on between you two birds?" Slade said as he delivered another kick and punch to Robin and Robin fell to the floor of the warehouse.

"Come on, Slade, stop playing games. Get to the point!" Robin said and he looked up expecting to get another punch but was greeted with nothing but darkness.

"Not yet, Robin. Maybe another time. Go, go back to your precious Raven and stay with her until how long? The most 6 months before the prophecy is fulfilled." Echoed Slade's voice through out the warehouse.

Robin slowly got up but a knife which came out of nowhere hit his palm and blood started to pour out. He slowly pulled the knife out. He started thinking of how to get back to titans tower unaware that Raven had found out what he was up to. Robin slowly made his way to the R-cycle and got on with much difficulty. And soon was on his way back to the tower.

* * *

Raven sat there tapping her fingers on the counter. It wasn't like her to be nervous or worried but this time, she truly was. _He said it was some robbers. He's going to be alright._ She kept repeating to herself.

_Then, where is he? He should be back by now. He's been gone for the whole day. Maybe you should check up on him._ Said a small voice inside her.

_Maybe I should._ And she made her way to the monitor and flicked it on. That was when she saw the picture of Slade. So, it was Slade who he really went to fought. He should have told me. She was furious that he didn't even tell her. Her, Raven, his girlfriend from now on. He didn't even tell her? She would surely get him for this when he go back.

Just then it started to rain and soon, the door of the tower opened to reveal a rather tired boy wonder hiding his right hand. He was drenched from the rain outside. Raven folded her arms in front of her chest and tapped her feet.

"Where the hell have you been? You could have just told me!" she started shouting at him.

"I didn't want you to worry over such a small thing." He cried back.

"Slade? A small thing? Since when did Slade become a small thing to you?"

"How did you find out?"

"You said you promised to keep me happy and just now you broke your promise by ling to me. I hate you, Robin!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face and disappeared into her room.

"Raven, wait!" But he was too late. She was gone.

_Nice try, Robin, you dumb ass. _Robin made his way to the medical bay and picked up some bandages and other things from the cabinet and retreated back into his room. Once in his room, he couldn't stop thinking of Raven. He decided to take a shower and changed his clothes. He also washed the injury and sat down on the edge of his bed facing the door.

Suddenly, the door opened and Raven stepped in. Robin just stared in surprise. Raven said nothing, but just walked over to him and took the bandage from his hand. She then kneeled on the floor before him and worked on taking care of his wound. She attended to the wound carefully and Robin would wince now and then. When he did, she would stop working on the wound and look up into his face. She would continue without a word after he stopped displaying pain on his face.

Raven finally finished bandaging Robin's wound and stood up to leave.

"You'll have to stay with that until my powers are back to normal and I can heal you." She said with her monotone and continued for the door but Robin caught her by the wrist.

"Raven, I'm sorry. Ok, I'm really sorry." He said. She slowly turned around and smiled.

"I know Robin. I'm sorry, too. I overreacted when I found out that you had gone to fight Slade." She said and they embraced each other.

The alarm went off again for the second time that day. They both looked up and the alarm notified them that the T-ship had just landed. The two of them hurried to he main room and waited. Soon, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire emerged from the ship and into the tower.

"Friend Raven and Robin! How nice to see you again." Starfire cried and ran to hug them.

"Hey Star!" Robin replied.

"Man! I missed these games. And you guys," said Cyborg and hugged them both.

"Me too!" Beast Boy cried and hugged them.

Suddenly, Raven sank to the floor.

* * *

"Dude! She's opening her eyes!" cried the ever familiar voice of Beast Boy.

"What? What happened?" Raven asked as she soon found that she was in the medical bay and all the others had concerned faces.

"You fainted, Rae. I suppose you still got the fever." Said Robin.

"Oh."

"I took the chip out already," Cyborg told her.

"Thanks, I really need my powers back." She smiled.

* * *

After two days, Raven was allowed to return to her room. As soon as she sat down on her bed, the alarm went on.

"What is it?" Raven asked at her leader.

"It's Plasmus." He said casually.

"Titans Go!" and all the titans rushed out of the tower.

The titans arrived at the scene of crime, which was a junkyard, and found that Plasmus had a hostage with him, who was a girl their age. From the looks of it, Plasmus was trying to capture her but the girl was pretty quick for him.

"Titans, save the girl. I'll take him down." As soon as he finished saying that the girl screamed and they all looked up to find Plasmus blasted away by a huge ray of fire which had come from the girl's hands.

The titans moved closer to examine Plasmus and found that he was burnt for good. They turned around to the girl. During the blast, a crater had been formed in the ground. Her hands still had fire around them but they were soon gone. They just stared in awe. The girl looked up at them and said.

"Hi! I'm Ashley."

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I knew I took long enough to update. I was just plain lazy. So, here's your new chapter and will reply to all those reviews in the next chapter.

From now on, I will be updating every Sunday. I swear on my own life. Maybe not that much. Don't forget to review.

I will be starting a new story in November. Already got it planned out. Will be called Together Forever.

If anyone want to talk with me, just drop by and send an e-mail to me. My add is in my profile.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11

Mind-Reading

The new girl named Ashley had long amber hair and wore a tight grey top. She had on black pants that were quite big for her small figure. She had hazel brown eyes that shone with warmth.

Slowly, she walked towards the Titans. She stopped in front of Starfire.

"Hey girl! How's it going?" she asked. Starfire looked puzzled. Ashley moved on to Beast Boy.

"So, dude! What's up?" as she gave him a high-five. "Nothing but you. How'd you do that?" he asked amazed.

"How do you change into animals?" she asked him back. "So, you're just like us. You're gifted." He exclaimed.

She moved on to Robin, careful not to step on the drool that was coming out of his mouth. She waved her hands in front of his face and suddenly, he came back to himself.

"Hi! I'm Robin." He said as he shook her hand. "I need a place to crash for tonight." She said finally letting go of Robin's hand.

"You can stay with us at the Titan's tower." He announced and everyone except for Raven nodded in agreement and they all crowded over to her and left Raven to her self.

Raven decided to take this opportunity to read the girl's mind in case she was like Terra. Strangely, Ashley's mind held nothing; no memories, no sadness, no childhood things, no friends. It was as if she had been………………… brainwashed. Raven kept looking for anything. Finally, when she was about to give up, she saw images of Ashley training with Slade. They were in a warehouse just out the city.

Raven quickly got out of Ashley's head and she gasped and fell to the ground, which caught the others' attention. Cyborg and Starfire quickly ran over to her.

"Rae? What's wrong?" Cyborg asked with his brotherly voice.

Raven quickly got of the ground and brushed the dirt away from her cloak. "I have to meditate," and she was gone before anyone could say a word. Cyborg turned to Robin and he just shrugged.

"Will friend Raven be okay?"Starfire asked innocently.

"I really don't know, Star" Cyborg replied with a sigh.

"We'd better get back," Robin shouted. "I'm taking Ashley with me on the R-Cycle. You guys get back and check up on Raven." He said and both, him and Ashley, got on the bike and left.

"Dude, Robin's acting strange. Normally, he would want to check up on Raven." Beast Boy cut in.

"Let's get back," Cyborg announced and the three Titans got into the T-Car.

* * *

"Raven, you should tell Robin," cried Love.

Ever since she got back, Raven had entered Nevermore and had been discussing with her other selves if she should tell the others about Ashley or not.

"Yes, I agree. What if he's trying to get to Raven through Ashley." Shouted Happy.

"Then, I'm sure, I'll be out in no time." Laughed Rage.

"Go back to where you belong, Rage," Raven cried and Rage disappeared.

"The others might be back by now. I have to go. I'll just keep an eye on Ashley and search the warehouse she had used with Slade." She said as she stood up to leave. The others nodded.

"Good luck, Rae," Love said as she patted Raven on the shoulder.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, really confused. _What the hell is going on? Just when I have a happy moment, why does Slade have to come and ruin it? _

Knock….knock….

"Raven? Are you there?" came Cyborg's voice. "Yo, Raven! Come out, we need to talk." Shouted Cyborg from the other side. Raven slid her door open to see Cyborg's worried face.

"What is it? I need to meditate." She explained motionlessly.

"What did you see?" he asked calmly.

"I don't understand, Cyborg." She replied all though she knew exactly what he meant.

"You were inside Ashley's fucking head. What did you see?" Cyborg almost yelled at her.

"Follow me," she said as she closed her door and started for a place only she knew.

Cyborg followed without another word and they son reached the rooftop. Raven's favorite place. It was near sunset and the sky was turning a light orange color. It was beautiful. The birds were flying back to their nests.

"What's so important that you don't want the others to find out?" Cyborg asked as soon as they had reached the rooftop.

"Back there, I was worried that Ashley might be another Terra so I entered her mind," she stopped remembering the experience.

Cyborg motioned for her to continue.

"At first, there was nothing. Just plain nothing. No memories, no sadness, no friends, no nothing. It was as if she had been brainwashed." Raven paused again and looked up at the sky.

"Go on Rae," Cyborg squeezed her hands.

"I was about to leave when, a flash of her and Slade training appeared. Slade was training Ashley. That was when I understood. Ashley is Slade's new apprentice." Raven looked down. She thought it best to keep the location a secret for now.

Cyborg didn't say anything for a moment. He just nodded. Finally, he made his way to the door.

"Don't tell Robin yet. It might ruin his mood. Try to keep a distance from her. I'll help keep an eye on her." He said before he disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

I know this is one boring chapter. But don't worry, the next one is going to be good. I promise. Don't forget to review.

MidnightBlueRaven

20/10/2005.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, I'm updating as I promised I would. I've also replied to the reviews. But I can't start the new story yet. I haven't written out the other chapters yet. May be next week. I will update Secret Identites tonight. Warning, this chapter might be boring, the next might be full of fluff and a huge thing.

DarkAngleSuicide: Don't worry, I'll keep you happy and I know you love this story.

Monito: I told you the last chapter would be boring.

Liwa: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the others.

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Thanks for reviewing.

ravenrouge19: Well, here's chapter 12. Enjoy.

BigBlackWoman: Don't blame Robin yet. Ashley must have done something to him. Even I don't know.

Raven42431: Robin would be so angry? With what?

Hopeless-Savage: Thanks for reviewing even though I stopped updating for a while.

Dark Shadows 01: Thanks. Are you the one I used to talk with on Neopets?

BlackDecember: I can only chat on Google Talk because MSN takes too long to log-in and Yahoo is banned in our country. It sucks living in Myanmar.

Arisu Arisugawa: Once again, thank you for reviewing on my story. I thought you guys would have given up on it. It isn't Robin's fault. Ashley might have put a spell on him or something. I dunna know.

RedRover3173: Thanks for reviewing.

Before I forget, check out Dark Shadows 01's story. It's called The New Recruit. I really like it and it's really good. I'm the betaof her story so be sure to check it out. It's a Rob/Rae.

I wasn't going to write this chapter but it just came into my mind and I wasn't ready to meet Raven with Slade yet. Don't worry, future chapters won't be boring. I gurantee. My apologies for such a short chapter.

Thank you for all my reviewers who didn't give up hope on my story even though I didn't update for 2 months. I owe you guys big time and really love you all.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Fainting**

For the next few weeks, everything was normal in Cyborg's opinion. Whenever there was a threat, the whole team would go and Ashley was pretty good. She fought well in combat and her firepowers were just a bonus to that. She was also good with teamwork. From a civilian's view, she was the perfect hero.

He kept close watch on her. He wanted to learn all about her. Her weakness, her strengths. If she was going to try something funny in the future, he might as well be prepared for it. So far, Ashley still hadn't tried anything funny and she was just an average girl. He still hadn't told the other three titans about Ashley.

That was in Cyborg's view. For Raven, it was a different thing. Every time after a mission, everyone would crowd around her and tell her how good she was. Ashley would always give her a dirty look in these times. Ever since she set foot in the tower, Raven had been keeping her distance from Ashley.

Another thing was, Ashley was spending way too much time with Robin. At some point, Robin didn't even seem to know that she existed. They were way too busy flirting. Raven hated it. Robin was her boyfriend and he shouldn't be doing that. He was just plain ignoring her. And she didn't handle being ignored very well.

Overall, Ashley had been nothing but annoying for the past few weeks. She had stolen her friends, her boyfriends, her family. It was too much and she had had it. It was enough. Ashley had crossed the line. Finally, she decided to tell the others but couldn't just tell them. She needed proof and knew just where to find it. She decided to pay the warehouse a visit. The one where she had seen Slade and Ashley training in Ashley's mind.

* * *

Raven got ready to go that night. She had told Cyborg that she was going to get some fresh air and would be late returning. She was about to leave when a voice came from the shadows.

"Where are you going?" came Robin's questioning voice.

"None of your god damn business. Since when did you start caring for me?" Raven said as she made her way to the door of the tower.

"I'm the leader here Rae, I'm responsible for your well-being. After all, I am your boyfriend." He said and Raven stopped walking.

"I didn't see you trying to play your role as my boyfriend for the past few weeks. All I knew was you flirting with that whore Ashley. Ask anyone, they'd tell you that." Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She held them back. No. She couldn't cry in front of him.

Robin strode towards her and held her by her neck. "Never call her a whore." And he let her go. "To tell you the truth. Neither have I seen you play your role as my girlfriend for the past few weeks. You just seem to be keeping your distance from me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Just leave me alone." She finally screamed and left into the dark night.

Robin stood there for a moment just looking at the place where Raven had been standing a moment ago. _Was it me? Did I do something wrong?_ He felt someone behind him and turned around to find Ashley standing before him.

"Where did you go? I couldn't find you. Come; come with me to the roof. We need to talk." Ashley spoke with her sweet seductive voice.

"Yeah, let's go, luv." He replied as he hugged her and they went to the rooftop. He brushed away his previous thoughts. Raven didn't matter to him anymore. At least, that was what he kept telling himself. Somehow, he felt Raven's pain through the bond they shared. He decided to ignore it.

* * *

Raven flew towards the main land and sat on the beach. The wind was howling towards the beach and her cloak was blown behind her. She was shivering. But the emotional pain was worse. Her tears were threatening to spill any moment. She finally decided to tell someone about it. She didn't want to go back to the tower and nor did she want to go to Titans East. It was a long journey and they were probably sleeping. Moreover, returning to Azarath didn't appeal to her either.

She finally decided to go for a swim despite the cold weather. She slowly unclasped her cloak and took of her soft leather boots. She then turned off her T-communicator. She took off her belt and her leotard. She was now only in a pair of midnight blue bikini. She then opened a portal and levitated all her clothing into it. So that she could get them back quickly.

She slowly walked over to the edge of the water and the waves rushed towards her. She let her feet sink into the cold, dark water. She slowly stepped into the water gradually then finally, she couldn't be seen from the beach anymore.

Raven swam for a while then emerged from the water to get oxygen. Suddenly, everything became blurring and she fell into darkness. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a figure coming towards her.

* * *

It had been a very busy and stressful day at Steel City. Aqualad informed the others that he was going for a swim. Sometimes, if he was out of the water for a long time, he felt really tired and uncomfortable and it could kill him.

He dived into the body of water near Steel City and swam for a good ten minutes. He then started to swim faster and deeper. He swam further from the city and soon found that he was just above Atlantis. His home. He now knew that he was near Titans Tower. His friends, the dolphins joined him on his midnight swim.

He decided to swim a bit more before going back when he saw someone swimming towards him. Suddenly, the person stopped moving. He swam fast and found that it was Raven. He didn't know what Raven had fainted from but knew she had too much water inside her lungs. He called his friend who was a humpback whale and put both himself and Raven into its mouth then told it to swim for Atlantis.

He was about to take her to Titans Tower but felt that Raven didn't feel like going there. Why else would she be swimming here in the middle of the night? Steel City was excessively far and Raven needed immediate caring.

Once the whale was on the move, he pressed down on Raven's heart for a few times, then put his lips on Raven's lips, and pushed air into her lungs. Raven coughed out water and slowly opened her tired eyes. She saw Aqualad smiling down at her.

"Garth?"

She looked around and found that they were inside some kind of a fish or a whale. They were moving. That was all she knew. Moving towards where? She didn't know the answer to that question. Aqualad must have read her mind because he smile down at her.

"It's alright Raven, you're going to be okay. I'm just taking you to a safe place." he whispered to her and he hugged her to his chest and she fainted again.

* * *

I've done my part and now you do yours. Review! Until next Week!

Midnight Blue Raven

23/10/2005.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back with a new chapter and sorry if this is boring. I think this story will reach 20 chapters. I'm not sure. I haven't decided yet. I thank you guys for the reviews. And, I accept flames. Your reviews rock my world.

BigBlackWoman: Thanks. Yeah, Robin is a big bastard.

Monito: So, you like Aqualad? I just decided to put him in.

Iris Night: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

RosyPosy678: Thank you for the review.

Raven Ariana: I didn't take this idea from anybody. It is 100 mine.

watergoddess08: I know. School sucks. If it weren't for ice-cream and my friends, I would have stopped going there a long time ago. I'm from Myanmar, small country in Asia. Situated between India and Thailand.

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: I'm not sure if Robin should be jealous of Aqualad.

Dark Shadows 01: I mistook you for fallen dark angel. I'm waiting to beat your chapter.

Liwa: Thanks.

Titanium Gold: Gosh, I'm flattered. What's a kick-butt story. Thanks for the review, bro.

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: Thanks. That's the date in my country.

azarathangel: I will get Robin and Raven together in the end. Just not yet. I still have to make Robin pay for what he did to Raven.

Pureangel86: I honestly don't know what is going to happen. I'm just like the readers.The story writes itself down. I don't even know what will happen after this chapter. I think Robin is too blind to know that Ashley is Slade's apprentice.

Monchhichi: Maybe he just likes Ashley. Love at first sight or just lust.

BirdsOnTheBrain: Robin hasn't dumped Raven yet. Notice the word yet?

Hopeless-Savage: Thanks for the review. It really made my day.

Raven42431: Really? I thought it was kinda boring. The last chapter.

ravenrouge19: I'm on your favourite author's list? Gosh, I'm good.

chichi's1fan: Don't worry, I'm going personally see that Robin pays.

ravenlovesrobinandsodoi: You want Robin dead? I think I could arrange for that.

BlackDecember: Yeah, I know it sucks. Yahoo banned in our country and MSN is just damn slow. Google is also free. If you want an invitation, I could send one for you.

Wow! 21 reviews and I already have over 200 reviews for this story. I really am flattered. On with the story. And yet again, I apologize for the boring chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Talking_**

Robin sat on the roof of the Titans Tower looking in the direction of the mainland. It had been an hour since he had talked with Ashley and she had gone to bed. He had decided to wait for Raven and ask for an explanation on this whole thing. However, she still hadn't come back from her outing. He stayed clam. She could after all take care of herself.

Suddenly, he heard the roof door open and close. Slow footsteps were coming towards him.

"Raven?" he asked turning.

"Hey! Why are you still awake?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, it's you." Robin said letting go of his breath. His stomach became empty again. What had been this feeling he had when he called her name? Was it hope?

"Come on Rob, you can see her in the morning, let's go to bed." She said seductively. Unnoticed to Robin, Ashley had thrown some white powder into the air right before his face.

Robin breathed the air and felt a bit drowsy. "I guess, I am feeling a bit tired. I could use some sleep." He said as he stood up from the edge of the roof and walked towards the door with Ashley. Suddenly he felt as if he couldn't breath and was about to faint and then the feeling slowly disappeared.

"What was that?" he asked confused.

"What was what?" Ashley asked him.

"Nothing, let's go to bed." And they took off.

* * *

Raven woke up slowly and opened her eyes. She found herself sleeping on a huge bed, which looked like an oyster. The whole room was big and beautiful. It was furnished with many underwater things. Suddenly, a fish swam across her face. Raven blinked her eyes.

"What the?"

She looked around carefully and found that the end of the bed where you normally put your feet went lower into a Jacuzzi like thing full of bubbling water and found that she couldn't feel her feet. She raised her feet only to find one big fishtail.

"What the fuck is going on?" she yelled and suddenly, the door of the room opened to reveal Aqualad slowly walking towards her.

"Relax, Raven. It's alright." He said as he took a seat beside her.

"Relax? Are you crazy, Garth? I have a big fishtail for feet." She said motioning to the tail.

"Oh, I'll explain to you later. Right now, do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, I fainted, and woke up to find you and me inside a whale and now this. Tell me this is a dream." She said taking both his hands in hers.

"No, Raven this is not a dream. I went swimming last night and found you in the water. I revived you and brought you to Atlantis. But, you couldn't breathe underwater so I asked my father, the King of Atlantis, to turn you into a mermaid temporarily." He said pointing to her tail.

"Oh, um thanks." She said as she slowly swam towards the window and looked down on to the city of Atlantis. It was surely a beautiful sight. The city was full of water and the inhabitants were going from here to there.

"One more thing," he said and she turned around.

"I couldn't find your clothes so I left you in your bikini. And when my father turned you into a mermaid, he turned your tail into this color because I knew blue was your favorite color."

Raven looked down to find herself in her bikini top and her tail was a sky blue color.

"Thank you, I love it." She said hugging him and sitting down beside him.

"And you're in Atlantis right now. You've been asleep for the whole day yesterday and I just sent a transmission to the Titans telling them about you. I met Cyborg and he said I should tell you to take the week off and to stay here with me. I'll be taking care of you. He also said you should take a nice rest while you can."

On other cases, Raven would have argued but not this time. "Thank you for everything, is it ok if I stay here for a few more days?"

"Of course, you can stay here as long as you wish. Ok, I've done my part. Now tell me why you were swimming in the lake at midnight. Haven't you heard of sharks?" he asked.

"Ok, I'll tell you but how come I'm a mermaid and you're in a human form?"

"Well, I'm an Atlantean. We, Atlanteans, can change into merpeople if we wish but since I've been on land too long, I like being in my human form." He said and she nodded.

"But, I'll change if it'll make you more comfortable."

And the lower part of his body suddenly glowed with a blue color. Raven had to turn around because of the blinding light. Once she turned back, his uniform had vanished and he had a dark green tail. In addition, his chest was bare showing the muscles in them. She blushed at the sight before her.

"Okay, you ready to talk?" he asked and she nodded and started about the whole thing. After all, she was looking for someone to talk to.

* * *

Robin slowly made his way to the kitchen of Titans tower to find that he had overslept and everyone was already up. Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over breakfast as usual and Ashley and Starfire were watching. Raven was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning guys!" he said and everyone turned to look at him.

"Morning dude!"

"Morning man!"

"Morning friend Robin, did your sleep go as according?" asked the ever cheerful voice of Starfire.

"It went well Star."

"Hey! Robin!"

"Hey Ashley, what's up?"

"Nothing, just breakfast."

Sometime later, everyone was having breakfast and Robin decided to ask the others about Raven.

"Where's Raven?"

"She didn't come back last night and I got a message from Aqualad this morning. He found Raven in the lake last night and took her to Atlantis. I told him that she should stay there for a while and take a rest. After all, there are five of us here and we can take care of Jump."

"It's fine to me." Robin said as he put both his and Ashley's dishes in the dishwasher and took of for who knows where with Ashley.

"I'll be in the gym if you need me." He said and Ashley and he disappeared from the view of the other three titans.

"Weird," Beast Boy muttered and the other nodded in agreement. They all went on with their daily lives but Cyborg knew something was up.

* * *

Aqualad punched the wall. "That bastard! Who gave him the right to do that? Saying he loves you and going of with another girl."

For the past half an hour, Raven had been explaining to Aqualad about Robin. Raven wiped away the tears that had fallen down. Aqualad sat down beside her and rested his hands on her bare shoulders.

"It's alright Raven, just cry. It'll make you feel better." He said as he brought her face into his chest and she cried harder and louder. She gently stroked her soft hair and wishing he could take away her pain. He would surely make Robin pay for this. Thing in the room started to explode but neither cared for them.

* * *

If you guys didn't understand and want somethings cleared, feel free to e-mail me. So, how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? I think I've gone mad.

See ya.

Midnight Blue Raven

30/10/2005.(this is the date in my country.)


	14. Chapter 14

I'm am so so sorry guys. My internet connection was down. Blame the servers in my country. Well, I updated and that's all that matters.

Have you guys bought Truly, Madly, Completely: The Best Of Savage Garden? I want to, but they don't sell it in our country yet and it's not released yet in america so I have to wait till 2006 for my uncle to buy in N.Y.

**Dark Shadows 01**: How's it going girl? Howmany reviews have you got?I'm sorry about the Teen Titans thing but our cartoon network isn't the same as yours. Ours is Asia so they're still broadcasting episode 1. It sucks. Even if I wrote, it would take like 3 months to reach the place because of our country's mailing service.

**Raven42413: **Sorry, I have completely no idea how to help you with Raven's Lil Sis. Thanks for reviewing.

**ChiChi's1Fan: **Glad you like my story.

**BloodGore: **Well, here's your new chapter. And sorry for taking so long to update. I don't think I want Aqualad to do anything to Robin. I still haven't thought about it yet.

**RavenRouge19: **Happy that you still haven't gotten tired of my story. The good part is yet to come.

**Dragon: **Don't worry, I'm going to make sure that Ashley's butt gets kicked by the Titans.

**Iris Night: **I'm really glad that you hate Ashley and love my story.

**Lotie: **I didn't know that my fic was one of the best RaeXRob fics!

**Liwa: **To tell you the truth, I really don't know what is happening between the two love birds.

**BirdsOnTheBrain: **Robin is not being drugged, it was just some powder that made the victims fall asleep and I don't know about Aqualad yet.

**Monchichi: **Robin is being a total ass hole. Garth might fall for Raven.

**Empyreal Melody: **Robin can't snap because he was tired and didn't see Ashley throw the powder. It's not a spell. Just a drug that makes you fall asleep.

**AzarathAngel: **I don't know about rae/aqua yet. Could be a one sided thing or a quick romance between the two. Not sure yet.

**Vik: **Thanks for reviewing.

**Cami: **Come on, anyone can be as good as me if they try. Just try and you'll see that you might have a bad start but things will work out after some time. I wasn't born with this gift, youi know. I just read alot and write alot. I live in Myanmar, tiny country in Asia.

**watergoddes08: **I don't know about Aqua/Rae yet? Still have to think about it.

**BigBlackWoman: **Yeah, pretty sure, Aqualad wants to murder Robin at the moment.

**Mortelli: **I'm officially your favourite writer and this is officially favourite story? Oh my god!

**Pureangel86: **I just thought he would look good with a green tail.

**BlackDecember: **Did you get my Gmail invitation?

**Arisu Arisugawa: **Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer.

**xDire.Vixenx: **Thanks. Where have you been?

**Monito: **Which boy are you talking about?

**Teen Titans Terminator: **I'm going make Robin kill Ashley.

**Raven Of Azarath 56:** you like it.

I have an exam next week so I won't be able to update next week. Forgive me. I will also try and update my other stories this week.

Meanwhile, check out Dark Shadow 01's The New Recruit. It's a really good story with a nice plot and guess what? I'm the beta.

Well, have to go now. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Plans**_

It was nighttime and the whole was quiet. No one was up for anything tonight. The titans, for the first time in their lives, were having a good night's sleep. Except for one, and this person was slowly and quietly going around the tower. She went to all the titans' room and checked upon them. When she was sure that they were all sleeping, she made her way to the transmission room, and typed in some things on the keyboard.

After a few moments, a man with a mask appeared on the screen. When she saw this, the girl knelt down on the floor of the room and bowed down her head in respect. A single word left her mouth.

"Master," she greeted with a strong voice but it was quiet.

However, the man heard it. He started laughing on the other side. The background was dark and full of crates and other things. It was a warehouse but you could still hear the random sound of the waves against the concrete walls around the warehouse.

"Apprentice, you have not been contacting me in a very long time," he said calmly after he stopped laughing on the other side.

"Forgive me, master, but the other titans did not fully trust me, at least not Cyborg. However, Raven is now with the Atlantean, Cyborg needs to recharge, and I made sure that the others all drank the drugged water. They are all sleeping peacefully. Now, I am free to do anything as I wish."

"Very good, apprentice, then, I want you to proceed on to the remaining of our plans."

"Yes, master, I shall tell you as soon as I am done." She answered and proceeded to end the transmission but the man continued.

"I would also like you to put the specially designed chip on the fearless leader and let's see how long he can be fearless knowing that Raven is getting ready for the prophecy."

"But master, after I proceed with the remaining plans, you will be able to conquer the titans and the city. You can use them to lure Raven into a trap and then fulfill the prophecy. You don't need to use the chip at all." She reasoned.

"Silence apprentice, I want the titans to watch as their friend, Raven pulls apart the city they having been risking their lives for the past 2 years. They will suffer and I will make sure of that."

"Yes, master," she said and was about to end the transmission when his cold voice spoke again.

"Make sure that there are no flaws in this plan, apprentice," he said.

"Yes, master," and she bowed her head down again and closed the computer.

She then turned towards the doorway and smirked. Tomorrow, Raven would be back but by then she would have put the chip on Robin already and Raven will be heartbroken. Her master's plan would be successful and the prophecy would be fulfilled. Ashley laughed out loud, her eyes suddenly became a bright orange, fire engulfed her gloved hands and all the metal chairs in the room, and the door started to melt.

Ashley started to float in the air, her hair flew around her head, and her face was clearly visible. It revealed two orange fiery eyes and her lips turned into a smirk. Fire engulfed her whole body this time and all the clothes burned in the heat. Everything in the room started to melt and the carpet started to catch on fire. Ashley then landed on the burning carpet, looked at her surroundings, and saw that everything was on fire. She sighed and with a wave of her hand, the fire was extinguished and she walked calmly out of the room. Her clothes were half burnt.

* * *

Raven swam around the beautiful city of Atlantis. For the past few days, Garth, or Aqualad, showed her around the magnificent city and the surroundings. She found everything to be truly amazing. The Atlanteans were gentle and caring people. They lived in peace and cared for the natural environment. They never started a fight. They were always the ones who were in a defensive position.

Raven slowly followed Garth. By now, she was used to having a tail and she had already met with Garth's family. Garth's father, the king, was a strong and brave man. However, he was good at heart. His mother was a gentle person and Raven enjoyed the queen's company as soon as they met. Garth's older brother was a nice man too. He was very much like Garth's father. He was three years older than Garth. Garth's younger sister was a sweet and bubbly girl. She was seven years younger than he was. She would sometimes come and visit Raven. Raven loved her. She reminded Raven of Starfire.

Suddenly, she bumped into Garth's back. She muttered a quick apology.

"Well, here we are," Garth said as he motioned to a huge building standing proudly before them. There was a huge sign on the building and it read: The Natural Museum. Many families were entering it and whenever someone entered, there was a blue light at the entrance.

"You want to go in?" Garth asked. Raven nodded. They stopped at the entrance and the guards bowed when they saw Garth.

"Your highness," they said politely. Garth just waved his hand.

"Go on in," he said and pushed Raven through the metal barrier at the entrance.

She entered and a blue light engulfed her whole body. She started to float and when she landed on the floor, she looked down. The tail was gone, and in its place were her legs. But now, she was wearing the same swimsuit she had been wearing when she went for a swim. However, her lower part was hidden from view by a light blue see through skirt. She took a few steps. It felt good to have her legs back.

She then waited for Garth, he soon came out of the barrier, and he was in his usual uniform.

"So, how does it feel to have your legs back again?" he asked smiling.

"Why isn't there any water in here?" she asked ignoring his question. They made their way around the place slowly.

"This museum shows the bodies of water on the surface; like waterfalls and lakes, oceans and seas. It wouldn't look very good if there was water in here. We wouldn't be able to swim in these things. That's why." He said as he showed her around.

"So, you're telling me that everything in here is a replica of the things on the surface?" she asked as they entered a room, which had the sign "Waterfalls" on it.

"The seas and oceans are enchanted with magic to look huge to the eyes but the lakes, pools and waterfalls are real. It's not much of a museum actually. Like a restaurant. You can swim around and you can order food and drinks."

"Oh," was her only reply. Raven looked around the room and saw that there were waterfalls everywhere in the room and there were trees and plants around them. It felt as if they were on a tropical island. The Atlanteans were enjoying themselves in the waterfalls.

"Shall we?" Garth asked as he extended a hand towards her.

She nodded and took his hand and they walked towards a nearby waterfall. They spent the whole day splashing in the beautiful waterfalls, drinking and eating when they were tired. Raven felt like she was staying in a waterfall, which was located deep in a forest on a tropical island. She felt as if she was on land again. She like the feeling.

When the museum announced that it was time to close, they left and when they entered the barrier for the second time that day, Raven found herself with a fish tail and a bra top again. Garth took her back to the palace and told her that he would come and get her when it was time for dinner.

* * *

How was it? Review!

Midnight Blue Raven.

20/11/2005.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I am back. I just finished my finals and really sorry for taking so long to update. I had to reread the whole story because I forgot the whole plot. But here's a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy and that I haven't lost any reviewers because of my tardiness.

I have good news. I have just started a new fanfic on Draco/Hermione. If you are a fan of that pairing, please check out my new story and tell me what you think. So far, I only have three reviews and they are all negative.

My computer is still at the repair shop and I have lost all my files on my stories. I just hope that I get more positive reviews for Full House in the future. That's the Draco/Hermione fanfic. Well, enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

After they had gotten back to the palace, Raven had taken a quick shower, even though, it was no good, considering the fact that she was surrounded by water. Then, Garth came to her room telling her that dinner was ready. They walked together hand in hand to the dining hall.

They then waited for the King to arrive. Some time later, the king came into the room and everyone stood up. Once the king was seated, everyone else sat down. Raven was seated on Garth's left and Garth's little sister was beside her.

Raven was enjoying the exotic taste of the Atlantean food when Garth's mother, the queen, cried.

"Arachne, stop using your webs to take food!" she cried.

"But, mom…" reasoned her daughter but was quieted as soon as the queen glared at her daughter.

"So, Raven, what do you think of Atlantis?" questioned the King.

"Oh, it's very beautiful and amazing, your highness." She said bowing her head slightly.

"I hope Garth has been very good to you." He continued.

"More than you could imagine."

"I hope he hasn't been flirting with you much," came a voice from the door. They all turned around to see Garth's older brother, Hero, come in and take his place beside Garth.

"Finally, Hero, you decided to join us," said the queen.

"So, how about the answer to my question, Raven?" he asked.

"Oh, no, he hasn't been trying to flirt with me at all. He's been very kind and helpful since I got here." She said.

The royal family and Raven continued to chat and talk through out the whole meal. Then, Raven bid them all goodnight and returned to her chamber.

* * *

Robin was sound asleep when Ashley entered his room. When the metal door closed, he moved in his sleep and Ashley thought that she had woken him up. But, soon his rhythmic breathing continued and she tiptoed towards his bed.

He was on his side and this just made her job easier. She retrieved a small chip form her waist and attached it to Robin's neck. Robin's whole body started to tremble as the chip sank deeper into his skin. After some time, it stopped and he continued to sleep.

Ashley slowly got up and walked towards the door. She stopped in the door way and gave Robin's body a final look as she whispered, "Sleep while you can Robin." She said and the metal door closed behind her.

* * *

Slade laughed evilly in his lair as Robin's martial status appeared on his screen. Ashley had indeed done her job well. Now, the chip on Robin's neck allowed him to control Robin's body and mind.

He laughed again. "You are now under my control, Robin. Soon, Raven will fulfill the prophecy and I will get what is rightfully mine. Power." He cried as his laugh echoed through his warehouse.

Tomorrow, he would start his plans on Robin. His plan was quite simple. He would break Raven's heart by using Robin. Then, she would come to him asking for answers and he would tell her that only Robin could answer her questions. He would then make Robin say bad things to her which in return would make Raven leave the Titans forever.

By the time, the chip was taken off from Robin; it would be too late to get Raven back. He would then approach the vulnerable girl and encourage her to fulfill the prophecy.

Truly, there was nothing as simple as that. Of course, the Titans had to be dealt with by he was sure that Ashley could handle them with her true power. But, his plan required time. Almost two months. He sat down before the blaring computer screens and began to think of ways to fulfill the prophecy in less time.

* * *

The next day, Robin woke up with a slight pain in the back of his neck but every time, he tried to touch the place, he couldn't move his hand. He just decided to ignore it and went on with his daily routine. But, still in a corner of his mind, a voice kept telling him that something was wrong.

The whole day, Ashley clung to him and it didn't bother him at all, he even seemed to enjoy it and forget about Raven. He even told the other Titans that he was totally over Raven and that he and Ashley were going steady. He also did not go with them when some bad guys broke out of jail, robbed the banks. He even stayed in when Slade was holding three people hostage, saying that Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire could handle him without him.

Robin was becoming so strange that the others decided to contact Raven while he and Ashley went out.

* * *

Raven was having the time of her life. Garth continued to show her around the fascinating city. That night, she was looking out of the window, when the Titans communicator started beeping.

She took it in her hands and flicked it open to be greeted by Cyborg's worried face.

"Hey, Cy! How's things going?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well, but we miss you Rae," he said.

Starfire quickly pushed him out of view and greeted Raven.

"How are you friend Raven?"

"Fine Star. How are you and Beast Boy?"

"I'm fine dude. Are you having a good time with Garth?" came the changeling's voice.

"Yes, he's showing me around the city. You guys should really see it. It's so awesome." was Raven's reply.

Suddenly, Beast Boy and Starfire were pushed aside by Cyborg.

"Something's wrong with Robin." He started and soon explained everything that had been going on.

"You're right, Cyborg, I think it has something to do with Ashley." Raven said as soon as Cyborg finished.

"That's why I wanted to ask if you felt anything for the past four days."

"No, nothing."

They were both quiet for a while. Then Raven decided to break the silence.

"I'm coming back tomorrow." She said firmly.

"No, Rae, stay, you need your rest."

"No, I've already rested for 4 days now. I'm coming back. That's final."

"As you wish Rae. We'll be waiting for you tomorrow." He said and they bid their goodbyes and ended the transmission.

Raven sighed, how would she break this news to Garth and his family. She needed to think of something quick.

* * *

So, please review!

Midnight Blue Raven.

04/03/2006.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone, I know it's been a pretty long time since I updated but I was going through my high school. Anyway I finished high school, last year so I have plenty of free time now. 

Therefore, I would like to announce that I will be continuing this story. However for now, I've kind of forgotten the plot so I'm going to reread this story and edit some of the past chapters. Then I'll start writing the future chapters.

So, first of all, I'm going to take down all the chapters and start editing them. Secondly, I need a beta reader. Message me if you want to be it. After the chapter has been changed by me and read by that beta reader, I will post it. After all 15 chapters are done; the new chapters will start coming out. My writing style may have changed because I started writing other types of fics so yeah.

Another thing is, some of you may know about my other story "Secret Identities". Well, at first it was just a simple love story but I kind of lost track of it so I deleted it. For now, my top priority is to finish this fic.

Hope you'll all look forward to it and come and comment when the edited chapters are posted.

**Midnight Blue Raven**


End file.
